


Do It All Over Again

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest. At least not the first time around.</p><p>@goddammitlexa on tumblr had an idea and I ran with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the moment they met

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the idea! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this.

A shot rang out. One moment Dickhead Earp was lowering the gun she had been pointing at Nicole to threaten the not-evil Earp sisters, the next she raised it again. Just as Nicole had relaxed infinitesimally she got thrown backwards and all the air punched out of her. Her ears were ringing and she found breathing incredibly difficult.

Nicole had hit the wall behind her and now her face was pressed into the dirty and cold floor. She gasped and instead of much needed air she drew dust and lint in her mouth and nose. She thought she could breathe better if she could just turn onto her back. Suddenly her wish came true. Her arms seemed weak and useless so she was glad someone else moved her. Waverly's voice reached her and then her beautiful face appeared in front of Nicole. What a beautiful, beautiful sight. A vision. But Waverly was crying. The vein on her forehead was clearly visible and her face screamed desperation. Nicole tried to ask about the tears. She still couldn't breathe. She really wanted to assure Waverly that she was fine. But was she?

She took stock of her body. Moving her fingers and feet. Wynonna appeared next to her and cradled her head. The movement caused a sharp pain in her chest. It was excruciating. Her peripheral vision slipped away. Now all she saw was Waverly and whenever her beauty went out of focus, the huge crack in the ceiling above her caught her attention instead. Her back hurt too. A spot near her shoulder blade was on fire and the heat slowly spread. Finally she managed to groan.

“What?” She wanted to ask more but that's all she had in her. Wynonna moved her head again and ripped open her uniform shirt. Nicole found it odd she couldn't make out any of the sisters' words, but clearly heard the buttons hitting the floor. Agony was too weak a word for what she felt next. Wynonna pressed her hand on Nicole's chest. Why would she do that? It was harder for her to breathe that way. Weren't they friends? Why'd she make Nicole hurt more? She tried to lift her hands to make Wynonna go away.

“Wha-” she tried again. In vain.

The piercing ache in her chest lessened to a discomfort and then gave way to a tingling sensation. Not just her chest and back went numb. She also couldn't feel Waverly's hands and lips anymore, which were desperately traveling her face. Her ears filled with white noise while her vision went black. 

Nicole never got a chance to say it back. She loved her too. From the moment they met.


	2. Strange morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you survived the first chapter. I went easy on you cause we've lost enough lady loving ladies lately.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Nicole shot up and out of bed, finding herself in the middle of her bedroom before she had properly opened her eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Disoriented she clutched a hand to her chest. Right above her left breast. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Absentmindedly rubbing the spot, she stepped towards her nightstand to turn off the incessant alarm. She cursed it every morning, swearing to buy a new one every time. Never getting around to it however. Every morning felt like ground hog day with the same alarm, the same swear words and the same grumpy promise to replace the darn thing.

An eerie silence set in. Nicole felt strange and her sleep addled brain refused to compute her surroundings properly. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to shake the feelings left over from her dream. She was fuzzy on the details but a strong sense of loss carried over into the real world. A pang of sadness hit her. She missed Waverly terribly and decided to send her morning text earlier than usual. Nicole noticed the pain near her sternum when she reached for her phone. A violent cough shook her. A copper taste hit her tongue. What? Strange. Probing the spot she headed to the full length mirror mounted on her closet door, lifted her shirt and inspected a bruise which hadn't been there when she went to bed the previous night. 

Frowning she stepped back. “Huh?!” Unlocking the screen on her phone she meant to bring up the chat window with Waverly's name. Except there was no chat. She scrolled through her contacts and her frown deepened. There was no entry under B for Brazen Earp. Nothing under W or any other letter that corresponded to the various names they had come up with. Waverly insisted they save each others contacts under cute names, constantly changing her own info in Nicole's phone. Checking the entire alphabet brought no result. Waverly wouldn't, would she? 

Nicole decided to stop by the homestead on her way to the station. She wanted to kill two birds with one stone, kissing her girlfriend good morning and chiding her for this prank. A rather weak one, too. Deleting her number was not elaborate enough for her smart girlfriend. That gave her an idea. She checked her contacts again. Nope, nothing under Brain either. A smile played on Nicole's lips when she remembered joking about Waverly being scary smart, smart enough to take over the world. 

In this day and age no one knew phone numbers by heart anymore. Nicole checked for Wynonna's number to maybe let her know she was coming over. Not that Nicole showing up before breakfast would make much sense to Wynonna but she could at least let Waverly know Nicole was on her way.


End file.
